Of Faeries and Dragons
by Professor Maka
Summary: This is a collection of shorts. In the first short, "Bait and Switch," Lucy finds herself kissing someone who is decidedly not her boyfriend. AU. Complete Fairy Fluff.


**A/N: So, for whatever reason, I got a bug up my bottom this morning to write this, and so I did. It's my first non Soul Eater fic of any kind; hopefully, it isn't ridiculously OOC. It's also AU. I'm planning to try my hand at a few shorts for FT just to stretch my claws, as it were, so when I do, they will go here. **

* * *

><p>What the hell was she doing? The thought made its way to the front of her hazy brain idly though it could get little purchase, the warm lips moving in tandem with hers, the body pressed against her own, the flood of sensation and downright <em>need<em> driving every other thought away. She wasn't like this-she wasn't like this, and she was pretty sure from everything she'd been told that he wasn't like this either, and yet here they were, pressed together against a wall in the back corner of a crowded night club.

Which wouldn't be a bad thing, exactly, if it weren't for the fact that she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend who also happened to be her best friend. In fact, that's why she was here at all-to meet _him_, her best friend's new boyfriend, for her best friend to meet her new boyfriend in turn. She knew, somewhere in the back of her booze addled mind, that meeting was not supposed to entail making out in the shadows of the club.

_So, what the hell were they doing again?_

Her rational mind getting the best of things for a moment, Lucy pushed him back and he broke away, tilting his head to look at her in question, his dark eyes imploring and maybe the slightest bit hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"What kind of question is that?" she hissed, shaking her head. "You're Levy's boyfriend! And-and-Gajeel is my boyfriend, and he's your _cousin-_god, I still can't believe you're cousins but-but that's not the point. The _point_ is that _we should definitely not be kissing_." She pushed against his chest again and he just nodded, putting his hands up in a placating move, but then he surprised her by pointing.

"Pretty sure they won't mind," he said with something like amusement in his voice, and she couldn't help it, her line of sight followed his muscular arm, on full display in only a fitted t-shirt, his outstretched finger directing her eyes towards the little booth they had all been seated at a mere forty minutes ago, and what she saw had her eyes wide and her jaw on the floor because her own boyfriend of two weeks currently had his mouth attached to the neck of her best friend of forever, and said best friend seemed rather happy with the situation if the way her head was thrown back in near ecstasy was any indication.

Lucy was pretty sure she should feel hurt or betrayed. If she were one of the people who wrote into her column every week she was positive she would feel hurt and betrayed, and she would tell herself that she should try to talk it through with the ones who had done it, and if they didn't see the wrong, cut ties. Why, then, was all she could feel relief washing through her?

Probably because she and Natsu had been doing the same damned thing only a minute before.

"See?" he said almost smugly and as she dragged her gaze back to meet his she marveled at how surreal it all seemed. Drunk as she was, even she could see how strange things were, how _wrong._ She just shook her head in response, her eyes resting on his odd pinkish-red hair that practically glowed under the club lights, refusing to meet his dark gaze again.

"Was never right with Levy and I," he had stepped closer again, his thumb stroking her cheek, trying to force her eyes back to his. She kept her focus anywhere but, this time looking down at his neck. "She's a good girl, but just-was never right. Bet it was the same for you two. But this?" His mouth was so close now she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and she didn't understand why she didn't just push him away, why she _couldn't_ just push him away, why she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, his light, his near effulgence almost overpowering. He was radiant, like a fire burning too bright, and she didn't understand _why_ it was so, but it was, and she didn't have the will to question it. She was too drunk, on him, on those three tequila sunrises she'd hastily downed, on the lights of the club, on the feel of his touch, on life. "This was right from the moment I saw you," he finished.

He wasn't wrong. Gajeel had been, from their beginnings two weeks ago, a boyfriend of circumstance, nice enough, interesting enough, but she felt no real fire for him, not like she felt for his cousin. She was pretty sure she had never had this type of instantaneous reaction to anyone before and it was a little thrilling and even more frightening. Her thoughts were cut short then because he was kissing her again, or maybe she was kissing him, did it really matter? And she was wondering how dancing had become this, how Gajeel refusing to come with her to the dance floor, how Natsu insisting she come with him instead, how a few drinks and a lot of grinding had led to _this_, and then her brain short circuited as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and she ceased to care.

She was sure, no positive, that there would be consequences in the morning, and hurt, and probably a hell of a lot of regret. She was also sure they would have to sort out what had become one hell of an emotional and physical shitstorm, a freakish convergence of hormones and booze and sheer attraction on this otherwise innocuous Friday night, but for the moment, she was far too lost in _him_ to actually much care.

Who knew-maybe with luck, she could get lost in him forever.


End file.
